


Costume Opportunity

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [27]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Costumes, F/F, Humor, Pop Culture, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi laughs and leans back, taking in the view. “Forged in the heat of battle, indeed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - warrior.
> 
> Takes place pretty much the night after the season 1 finale.

“In honor of your heroic rescue of your cluster today,” Amanita calls from the bathroom, “I’ve prepared a little surprise for you, babe.”

Nomi smiles from the kitchen where she’s tapping away on her laptops, making sure the hard drive is wiped so no one can trace her tracks to Iceland. “Oh, yeah? And what’s that?”

“In a time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings,” Amanita announces in a deep voice, waving her hand out from behind the wall. “A land in turmoil cried out for a hero.” She sweeps into the kitchen, brandishing a plastic replica sword in one hand and a circular metal disk in the other. She’s decked out in a brown, studded leather mini-dress, breasts pushed up to her neck with an ornate brass chest-plate. “She was Xena!”

Nomi laughs and leans back, taking in the view. “Forged in the heat of battle, indeed.” One of the many things they bonded over when they started dating was their mutual affinity for the best girl-power action TV series of the 90’s. “I didn’t even know you still had that!”

Amanita rushes over, plops in Nomi’s lap, and kisses her sweetly on the cheek. “You know I can never abandon a costume. Now, want to play Gabrielle and share a sleeping roll with me?”

“You giant nerd,” Nomi groans before swinging Amanita up into her arms and carrying her giggling into the bedroom. “You play dirty pool, ‘Neets.”

“I know when to bring out the big guns, baby.”


End file.
